


soulmates

by ocdranboo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is impulsive, F/F, First Words Soulmate AU, POV brooke, Soulmate AU, canigulohst, christine is so sweet, high school setting, kandi, oh this is gay, short but sweet, soft scene christine, tattoo soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: in which Brooke finds her soulmate
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Christine Canigula
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	soulmates

The teacher assigned them partners for a project on King Louis XIV, and when Brooke opened her mouth, she was going to say her catchphrase, she swore.

But the girl in front of her was just so _pretty._ She wore a distressed grey crop top and a pale pink skirt that fell to her knees. She was wearing fishnet leggings and grey boots that zipped up to her ankles. Both her arms were covered in Kandi bracelets. She had her hair cropped to chin length and half dyed bright red, the other half her natural brown. She smiled at Brooke, and Brooke was going to say her catchphrase but…

“Hi, I’m Brooke, and I think you’re beautiful.”

Christine blushed. “Hi. I’m Christine. I think you’re beautiful too.”

Brooke raised her yellow hoodie sleeves up to show her soulmate tattoo, the words that had just been said written in a looping script. 

The two girls smiled shyly at each other, and Brooke’s blush grew.

“Want one of these bracelets?”

“Sure,” Brooke smiled softly, the blush creeping down her neck.

Christine rolled a yellow and pink one off her arm and gave it to Brooke. “You know anything about King Louis XIV?”

“Um, not really.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

Brooke crossed her legs, her cuffed blue jeans rolling up to expose where she’d doodled on her ankles the other day. “You’re in theatre, right? What’s your favourite musical?”

“Oh, Dear Evan Hansen, absolutely. I know it’s cliché, but it really got me through a tough time, so.”

“No, that’s not cliché at all! And me too. It’s such a good show.”

The two smiled softly at each other, and the teacher wandered over to their corner. “Do you have any questions about the project?” She asked.

“No, but thank you,” Christine smiled. 

“Come see me if you do.”

The two girls smiled at each other for a while longer before Brooke clapped her hands softly. “All right! Let’s learn about Mr. Louis here.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @trans-zoe-murphy because im epic and also i coined the ship name “canigulohst"


End file.
